O Baile de Máscaras
by kaidouhazuki
Summary: Aviso: contém cenas yaoi/slash!


Uma noite fria. Um céu limpo. Muitas estrelas. O ar fresco do jardim batendo na beirada da varanda de gesso.

Atobe olhou para a grama úmida da chuva que ainda caía. Estava aborrecido. MUITO aborrecido. Olhou para trás, meio de má vontade. No salão, pessoas conversavam. Dançavam. Bebiam.

Um extravagante baile de máscaras para promover o novo filme que ia ser lançado na próxima semana.

E para comemorar seu aniversário.

Mas ninguém parecia saber disso.

E talvez Keigo também não quisesse que ninguém soubesse.

Sim... a idade chegava até mesmo para os belos e famosos. A idade pesava até mesmo para os belos e famosos. E embora Atobe mantivesse em seu rosto o frescor da juventude, sentia em seu próprio corpo o que o tempo que gastava com trabalho estava fazendo com ele.

Ao contrário do que insistiam em lhe falar, não era narcisismo.

Afastou mau-humorado a capa de veludo preta e forro vermelho escarlate que lhe cobria os ombros. O ar que chegava até ele estava tão gelado que via o vapor de sua respiração se formando num belo contraste contra o céu azul-marinho. No entanto, estava com calor. A camisa de seda branca estava desconfortável. E, apesar de quase todos estarem vestidos da mesma maneira que ele, sentia-se ridículo naquele estilo "Zorro" de se vestir. Ok, o filme fora ambientado naquele cenário e passara a quase 3 meses inteiros usando apenas roupas daquele estilo, mas ainda assim sentia-se um imbecil. A máscara de brilhantes que estava usando e cobria apenas a parte superior de seu rosto parecia fazê-lo suar mais do que o normal, o que era engraçado, visto que aquela mistura interessante de tecido com silicone não parecera tão pesada e desconfortável durante as gravações... nem mesmo durante as cenas de ação.

Virou-se para a multidão que se divertia no salão levando as duas mãos ao rosto, prestes a arrancar a máscara e decretar o término daquela festa da maneira mais pomposa possível, como era seu costume, quando sentiu que alguém o observava. Retomou sua compostura, olhando discretamente para as pessoas ao seu redor.

Entre todos aqueles entes levemente tomados pelo torpor de champagne e vinhos finos, um em especial chamou-lhe a atenção. Alto, rosto maduro, um terno de linho cinza escuro cobrindo elegantemente seu corpo forte. A capa de veludo italiano grafite jogada sobre seus ombros másculos. O nó do dedo indicador da mão esquerda, apoiando o queixo enquanto segurava suas luvas de pelica na palma da mão dava àquele homem um jeito levemente arrogante, como se o estivesse analisando. A máscara de gesso ao melhor estilo do Fantasma da Ópera cobria-lhe a parte superior do rosto, deixando à mostra apenas um par de olhos castanhos escuros meio esverdeados, relampejando de malícia e traço de queixo ao mesmo tempo tão fino e tão masculino.

Uma figura como muitas outras naquele salão.

Mesmo assim, sem saber por que, Atobe se interessara imediatamente por ele.

Algo nele parecia... estranhamente sexy.

Avançou em direção àquele homem, determinado a arrancar um beijo daqueles lábios levemente empalidecidos. Os saltos dos sapatos do mais caro couro italiano que o dinheiro conseguia comprar ecoaram pela sacada enquanto Keigo tentava voltar para o salão, por entre camadas e mais camadas de saias rendadas que ficavam em seu caminho. Afastou, com um movimento delicado e, ao mesmo tempo, imperativo, as mulheres de seu caminho.

O homem apenas olhou de relance para Atobe e, no momento seguinte, já havia se misturado em meio à multidão.

O rapaz olhou para aquele homem se misturando em meio à multidão de indivíduos elegantemente trajados, forçando sua passagem. No entanto, o homem mascarado não parecia disposto a facilitar as coisas para Keigo, passando por entre blocos com uma maior quantidade de pessoas. Enquanto o rapaz desviava agilmente dos grupos, ele se amaldiçoava silenciosamente por ter convidado tanta gente para se reunir num espaço tão restrito.

O "fantasma" seguia seu caminho rapidamente, aparentemente sem o objetivo de chegar a algum lugar em especial. Apenas ziguezagueava aleatoriamente, parando de intervalo em intervalo para ver se o rapaz o seguia.

"Esse cara está brincando com ore-sama... ", pensou Atobe, escondendo sua impaciência atrás de um sorriso cínico enquanto perseguia o homem mascarado.

Chegaram até um salão de teto baixo com uma fraca iluminação azul, onde pessoas dançavam de rosto colado, máscara contra máscara, ao som de músicas entorpecentemente lentas. O teto de gesso rebaixado parecia ser sustentado por pilares de vidro azul, dentro dos quais passava água corrente, como se fossem grandes aquários cilíndricos. A iluminação local dava a eles um aspecto bastante exótico.

Por entre as bolhas de água que iam do chão ao teto nas pilastras, Atobe podia ver o "fantasma" olhando para ele por trás da máscara de um jeito ao mesmo tempo provocador e insinuante, a silhueta que se contorcia enquanto ambos circundavam a pilastra sem se encontrarem, admirando-se mútua e silenciosamente como um caçador atrás de sua presa.

Continuaram com aquele tango hipnotizante por mais alguns breves momentos antes que "o fantasma" desse as costas, dando continuidade àquela "perseguição" sensual.

Atobe bateu o punho no pilar, levemente irritado enquanto via a capa esvoaçante daquele homem deixar seu rastro suave por entre aqueles que valsavam elegantemente.

Seguiu-o. Era só o que podia fazer.

"Afinal... aonde você está querendo ir..? Ou... até onde você está querendo me levar?", pensou Atobe, enquanto seguia aquela capa, quase transformando o homem num vulto. Num fantasma. Um genuíno fantasma.

Novamente estavam em um salão. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo em que o número de pessoas parecia diminuir conforme avançavam, o ar ao redor deles parecia ficar mais frio e as luzes mais e mais fracas.

Subiram um pequeno lance de escadas de mármore numa parte da mansão que parecia ter sido esquecida pelos organizadores da festa. As luzes estavam desligadas e só era possível ver aquele local em decorrência da iluminação de outros cômodos.

Estava subitamente silencioso.

O "fantasma" permitira que Atobe diminuísse um pouco a distância entre os dois, parando bem em meio à escadaria, meio oculto pela sombra de um pilar que delimitava o início das escadas.

Atobe sorriu, vitorioso. Apoiando a mão enluvada sobre o corrimão de metal, ergueu a voz apenas o suficiente para se fazer ouvido, enquanto avançava cautelosamente.

- Ore-sama já fez o seu joguinho por tempo o bastante, naa? Ore-sama [bexige[/b saber da sua verdadeira identidade.

O rapaz aproximou do estranho apenas o suficiente para visualizá-lo dos pés à cabeça.

A elegância em pessoa.

- Sakaki. – respondeu o homem, a voz grave denunciando uma idade madura oculta pela máscara de gesso. – Tarou Sakaki.

Sorriu.

- Estive esperando por você... Atobe Keigo.

Atobe ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando enxergar através da máscara branca.

- Ore-sama não lembra tê-lo incluído na lista de convidados. Ore-sama exige que você retire a sua máscara.

Sakaki sorriu, meio sarcástico, virando levemente a cabeça para o lado.

- E se eu não quiser?

Atobe avançou a mão em direção ao rosto de Sakaki, evidentemente sem a intenção de responder àquela evidentemente vaga. No entanto, antes que seus dedos pudessem encostar na máscara, Tarou puxou o rapaz para um beijo longo, profundo, pausado, silencioso, entorpecente, permitindo que seus corpos se encaixassem perfeitamente como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro desde o começo.

O homem quebrou o beijo apenas para dizer, sussurradamente:

- Apenas a minha vontade dita as regras da sociedade, Keigo. E eu digo que não quero retirar minha máscara.

Colou seus lábios nos do rapaz, sem a mínima intenção de permitir que qualquer resposta fosse dada.

Atobe queria que aquilo fosse muito além.

Ah, como desejava se entregar àquele homem que estava à sua frente e sugava seus lábios com tanta voracidade que parecia querer engoli-lo de uma só vez...

Sentiu o toque dos dedos de Sakaki sobre seu rosto, afastando-o lentamente. A respiração quente dele sobre seu rosto, as carícias descendo até seu pescoço, baixando levemente a gola de sua camisa, os lábios acariciando seu rosto até mais ou menos a altura de sua orelha. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o calor de Tarou e escutou-o sussurrar:

- Itte yoshi.

Uma brisa se abateu sobre o garoto. Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, estava sozinho nas escadas.

Será que tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho? Uma alucinação ou qualquer coisa do gênero?

Olhou ao seu redor.

Nem sinal de vida.

Ao pé das escadas, uma máscara de gesso.

Atobe recolheu-a. Sob ela, um pequeno bilhete em papel imaculadamente branco, cuidadosamente dobrado. Em letra cursiva, levemente inclinada, uma única mensagem.

"Feliz aniversário, Atobe Keigo."


End file.
